


Jimmy's brother

by xlostloonax



Series: IRON ANGEL [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Kid Fic, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlostloonax/pseuds/xlostloonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Dean et Sam sont invités pour l' anniversaire de Jimmy et Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's brother

**Author's Note:**

> premier post sur AO3 \o/

**Titre** :Jimmy's brother  
 **Pairings :** aucuns  
 **Personnages** : castiel, dean, sam, bobby, gabriel  
 **** **Rating :** PG  
 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun personnage de supernatural à mon grand regret. J'aime juste jouer avec eux et leur émotions cruellement ( bah, comme dans la série en fait. )  
 **Genre** :human! au, kid!fic  
 **Warnings :**   aucuns sauf si vous avez peur de vomir des arcs en ciel =D  
 **Résumé :** Où Dean et Sam sont invités pour l' anniversaire de Jimmy et Castiel Novak.  
 **Notes** : histoire complète mais je pense poursuivre quelques histoires dans cet univers.

 

Human!Au : C'est à dire pas de surnaturel.

Dean :9ans

Sam :5 ans

Jimmy/Castiel : 10 ans

Gabriel : +/- 20 ans

Bobby : ? XD

 

 

********************************************

  
  
Dean se sentait un peu désorienté par son nouvel environnement. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que son père les avait laissé chez « oncle » Bobby.

Pendant que Sammy faisait la sieste ( parce que c'était encore un bébé pas comme lui ), il était parti visiter les alentours de la casse, sa nouvelle demeure. Fasciné par les voitures ça aurait pu être pire. Mais au fur et à mesure de son exploration, les questions commençaient à s'accumuler dans sa petite tête. Est-ce que son père allait revenir ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Combien de temps allaient-ils rester chez Bobby cette fois. Et c'est un peu déprimé qu'il passa la porte de derrière qui menait directement à la cuisine.

A son grand étonnement la cuisine n'était pas vide. Bobby était là, casquette vissée sur la tête comme d'habitude, Sammy aussi, assit sur la table. Ses petites jambes s'agitaient gaiement et il léchait avec enthousiasme la plus grosse sucette que Dean ait jamais vue.

\- Oh ! Mais ça doit être Deano ? dit un étranger que Dean n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué ( son esprit s'était arrêté au moment où il avait aperçu la sucette ). Ce nouveau venu avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs, des yeux verts et un regard malicieux. Il se leva de son siège et se précipita vers Dean. Il prit sa main et l'agita plus que de nécessaire.

\- Hello Deano, je suis l'extraordinaire Gabriel, content de te connaître !

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de se libérer de la grappe de cet énergumène mais sans succès. Sam, le traitre, rigolait.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, _idjit_ , grommela Bobby.

Gabriel relâcha Dean et mima un air offensé ce qui fit rire Sam aux éclats.

\- Je suis vexé, Papi !

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu es venu faire ici à part l'imbécile, mais bon rien bien de nouveau te concernant.

\- Je suis juste venu voir comment tu t'en sortais « Oncle Bobby ».

\- Pas tes oignons. Va t'en !

Mais Gabriel ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. A la place, il se mit à faire le tour de Dean tout en hochant la tête. Puis, il s'arrêta devant lui et posa son index sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait fortement à quelque chose de primordial pour la survie de l'humanité. Bobby soupira. Sammy avait les yeux grands ouverts, intrigué par le comportement mélodramatique de Gabriel.

\- Hm, dis moi Deano ? Quel âge as-tu ?

\- ….

Gabriel porta la main à son oreille.

\- Allo ? Deano ? Je ne t'entends pas !

\- …

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Gabriel !

-Hmmm, pas un grand causeur, on dirait.

\- Il n'aime seulement pas parler aux imbéciles, s'exclama Bobby.

Dean fut content du soutien, c'est vrai qu'à part son père, Bobby ou Sammy, il ne parlait pratiquement jamais à personne et surement pas à un drôle de type qui se permettait de se moquer de lui.

\- Il vient d'avoir 9 ans, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, c'est magnifique ! il sortit une carte colorée de sa poche et la tendit à Dean. Ça te dirait te venir à l'anniversaire de mes petits frères, ils vont avoir 10 ans ? C'est moi qui l'organise cette année, grâce à dieu ! Pas Michael ou pire Raphaël et ça va être extraordinaire !

\- O mes aïeux ! Ils étaient bourrés quand ils ont décidé ça ?

\- Ces grenouilles de bénitiers ? Pff, non. Ils sont occupés ailleurs ou n'en ont rien à faire, son visage prit un instant une expression sombre diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors, peu importe. Comme je le disais ça va être extraordinaire ! Des tonnes de jeux, un magicien, des sucreries, tout le toutim ! dit-il fièrement. Alors Deano, ça te dit ? Jimmy et Cassie sont cools, tu verras. Pas cool comme moi bien sûr mais bon ils sont Ok pour des rase-mottes. Un peu comme l'ami Sammy.

Il ébouriffa la tignasse de Sam à cette phrase.

Dean regarda la carte puis désespérément vers Bobby.

\- Tu devrais peut être dire oui, Dean ! Il y aura pleins d'enfants de ton âge. Qui sait ? Tu pourras peut-être te faire quelques amis.

\- C'est ça Deano, écoute Yoda.

\- Gabriel, la ferme ! il se tourna vers Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil. En plus, je suis sur qu'il y aura de la tarte.

Dean resta un moment sans rien dire fixant toujours la carte. Puis les yeux toujours baissés, il dit presque tout bas :

\- Est…est-ce..que…Sammy peut venir aussi ?

\- OH, mais bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dean qui essaya de se dégager sans succès encore une fois. Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vais prendre congé !

\- Pas trop tôt !

Il mima un salut militaire

\- Au revoir vieil homme. Deano. Sammy. Je vous revois Samedi prochain, toutes les infos sont sur la carte.

Il se précipita de façon théâtrale vers la porte avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Il fit un demi tour, sortit de sa veste une sucette identique à celle de Sam qu'il se précipita de donner à Dean avant de partir en trombe.

\- Pff, pire qu'un looney tunes, celui-là ! grommela Bobby ajustant la visière de sa casquette.

Dean était figé sur place essayant d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Sam léchait toujours avec délectation sa sucette.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

Le jour de l'anniversaire arriva rapidement et Dean était stressé. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en groupe et surtout un groupe d'inconnus. Son angoissa augmenta d'un cran quand ils s'approchèrent de la demeure de la famille Novak ou plutôt du « Manoir Novak » Il regarda avec horreur l'ombre de l'énorme maison les engouffrer tandis que Sam la regardait avec fascination.

Bobby les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux leur ouvrit. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir Bobby qui sans un mot lui tendit la carte. Elle posa ses yeux sur Sam et Dean avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna, je suis la grande sœur de Jimmy et de Castiel, je vais vous guider jusqu'à la fête.

Dean hocha la tête, la main de Sammy agrippée à la sienne, dans l'autre il tenait un petit paquet.

\- Je viens vous chercher à 17h00, d'accord les garçons ?

Pas vraiment d'accord dans l'opinion de Dean mais il essayait de se faire une raison. Il déglutit.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Sam.

\- Pas moyen que j'rentre là-dedans, dit Bobby regardant Anna fixement. Son sourire s'effaça un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons.

\- On y va ?

\- Ok ! Bye Bobby ! dit Sam suivant Anna en agitant la main. Dean suivit avec hésitation tout en regardant Bobby qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement avant de disparaitre derrière l'énorme porte d'entrée des Novak.

La vie dans les motels ne les avait pas préparés a tant de luxe et ils restèrent bouche bée en suivant Anna devant tout les ornements de la maison. Principalement religieux mais non moins éblouissants. Certaines peintures représentant des anges combattre étaient même assez intimidantes.

L'émerveillement continua quand ils entrèrent dans le jardin. Il y avait là tout ce dont un enfant puisse rêver. Un poney, des tables remplies de gâteaux et de sucreries, un château gonflable, des jongleurs et autres comédiens, des attractions diverses comme la pêche aux canards et même un petit manège !

Dean et Sam eurent le souffle coupé. Anna les laissa ayant apparemment entendu un autre invité arriver. Dean regardait les enfants s'amuser et courir partout. Sam agrippait le pantalon de Dean apparemment prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment mais aucun d'eux n'osaient faire un geste.

Tout d'un coup Gabriel apparut devant eux. Il était affublé d'un costume de magicien comme celui de Mickey dans fantasia.

\- Hé ! Sammy ! Deano ! Content de vous voir ! Bienvenue à la fête, fit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras grands ouverts.

\- Bonjour Gabriel, dit joyeusement Sam. Dean hocha simplement la tête.

\- Attendez voir, laissez moi vous présenter l'un des héros de la fête. HEY, JIMMY !

Il mit la main à la bouche et émit un sifflement horriblement strident. Aussitôt un garçon se retourna et se précipita vers Gabriel.

Il avait de courts cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés en arrière, de grands yeux bleus et un grand sourire ornait son visage.

\- Gabe ?

\- Jimmy-boy, laisse-moi te présenter de bons amis à moi. Dean et Sam Winchester. Il viennent d'arriver en ville.

\- Ravi de vous connaitre.

\- Euh, Salut!…Bon anniversaire, dit Sam.

\- Merci, c'est….Il fut interrompu par Gabriel qui se baissa pour lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Oh, mais regarde qui est là? N'est-ce pas la charmante Amélia ? Le visage de Jimmy devint instantanément rouge.

\- GABE !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, ne t'aies-je donc rien appris ? Va lui dire bonjour joli-cœur.

\- Hm….On se revoit plus tard, murmura Jimmy, toujours rouge comme une pivoine.

Il se précipita vers une jeune fille blonde à l'air timide qui tenait un gros paquet cadeau dans ses mains.

Gabriel se baissa à la hauteur des garçon, mit sa main contre sa bouche imitant un comploteur.

\- C'est son amoureuse.

Dean observa les deux tourtereaux pendant que Sam leva un sourcil.

\- Mais….Les filles c'est dégoutant !

Gabriel posa la main sur l'épaule de Sam et dit d'un air rêveur :

\- Tu as bien raison petit Sammy.

Sammy fronça les sourcils visiblement perplexe puis décida de changer le sujet.

\- Pourquoi le costume ? Tu fais de la magie ?

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon spectacle ! Voulez-vous venir m'admirer ?

Dean hocha non de la tête tandis que Sammy répondit un grand oui plein d'enthousiasme.

\- Oh, une grande perte pour toi, je suis meurtri, Deano. Puis-je emmener Sammy regarder mes exploits ?

Dean fut pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Gabriel lui demande sa permission.

\- Euh…Si Sam veut y aller…alors…

Gabriel soulevât Sam et se mit à courir :

\- A plus tard Deano, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il traversa le jardin balançant Sam de haut en bas.

Dean était maintenait tout seul. Sans le support de Sam, il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il était un peu honteux de dépendre de son petit frère comme ça mais c'était malheureusement son seul ami. Déménageant tout le temps ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait avoir le temps de s'en faire et sinon il était trop douloureux de les quitter pour toujours.

Il observa un moment les enfants autour de lui tous absorbés dans leur petit monde. Il ne savait pas bien comment il pourrait les aborder.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil là où se trouvait Sammy. Gabriel était entrain de sortir un lapin de son chapeau. Tous les enfants crièrent leur joie et surprise. Sam, au premier rang applaudissait à tout rompre. Il pouvait paraître étrange que Dean fasse confiance à Gabriel aussi vite ( surtout que le zig était quand même étrange) mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait entendu Sam rire comme ça. Bobby ou son père étaient chouettes, il supposait mais c'étaient pas vraiment des boute-en-train.

Ayant repéré les pâtisseries, il décida d'aller voir si ils avaient de la tarte tout en continuant à surveiller Sam de loin. Il arriva devant une énorme table remplie de présents pour les jumeaux. Il y en avait de différentes tailles et ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Par terre, il pouvait apercevoir une espèce jeep adaptée pour qu'un enfant puisse la conduire ornée d'un énorme ruban rouge. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel cadeau. Pour lui la voiture la meilleure était l'Impala de son père et même s'il pouvait l'avoir adaptée à sa taille, il préférerait toujours mille fois la vraie. De toute façon son père lui avait promis que si il était sage il lui donnerait quand il serait grand.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore dans sa main le cadeau qu'il avait amené pour l'anniversaire. Sam et lui avait tiré au sort. Sam avait eu Jimmy et Dean, Castiel. Devant tous les somptueux présents disposés devant lui, Dean se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Bobby avait donné quelques dollars à Sam pour son cadeau mais Dean avait voulu le faire lui-même. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé maintenant. Son idée était stupide, Il maintint fermement le paquet et décida de la garder avec lui.

Il atteint enfin les pâtisseries et sa bouche saliva à la vue des nombreuses douceurs disponibles. Il se décida tout d'abord pour une tarte aux pommes, sa préférée, qu'une charmante mais assez glaciale employée appelée Meg lui servit dans une luxueuse assiette. Après tout, il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard pour gouter au gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat placé au centre. Il s'éloigna pour essayer de trouver un coin tranquille où déguster sa tarte et d'où il pourrait observer Sam présentement entrain de rire à Gabriel sortant un trop long foulard de sa bouche.

Il trouva l'endroit idéal en une petite balancelle disposée un peu à l'écart.

Il s'y assit et entama la tarte qui était un délice. Il se perdit dans sa saveur quand tout à coup :

\- Hm…salut, fit une drôle de petite voix.

Dean manqua de renverser sa tarte chérie et se retourna. Un petit garçon se trouvait à maintenant à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. En l'observant, il remarqua que ça devait être le jumeau de Jimmy. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et finalement pas du tout. Bien qu'il était habillé identiquement, ses cheveux noir de jais se dressaient dans toutes les directions, son teint était pale, il semblait plus maigre, plus fragile, son expression restait figée mais ses yeux bleus azurs semblaient beaucoup plus grands et intenses que son jumeau.

\- Hm…Castiel ? dit Dean.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête affirmativement.

Intimidés apparemment l'un par l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils continuaient à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il n'osait presque plus manger sa tarte, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Hm, bon anniversaire, dit-il alors, c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

\- Merci, répondit Castiel de sa drôle de petite voix enrouée.

Le silence entre les deux jeunes garçons se fit de nouveau,.

Dean fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa tarte, il tripotait distraitement la pâte avec sa fourchette, bien conscient que Castiel l'observait toujours sans pratiquement cligner des yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Dean, dit-il éventuellement.

Il releva la tête. De gros yeux bleus le regardait avec curiosité. Vu que sa déclaration ne provoquait pas d'autres réactions. Il décida soit d'élaborer, soit de fuir rejoindre Sammy et Gabriel. Mais vu que ce dernier jonglait avec des balles comme un dingue, il était plutôt hésitant à envisager cette option. Sam, toujours au premier rang, avait l'air émerveillé et affichait toujours un grand sourire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

\- C'est mon petit frère Sammy, là bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt, c'est Gabriel qui nous a invité.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Castiel et il arrêta ( _enfin !_ ) de fixer Dean pour regarder le spectacle de magie.

Nouveau silence, Castiel observait les pitreries de son grand frère. Gabriel jonglait maintenant avec un nombre impossible de balles, les enfants présents regardaient bouches bées et même Dean était impressionné.

\- Gabriel à toujours dit qu'il aimerait travailler dans un cirque, dit soudain Castiel. C'était la première phrase complète qu'il prononçait depuis leur rencontre.

\- Il devrait, il est un peu dingue, mais j'admets qu'il est fort, dit Dean entre deux délicieuses bouchées de sa tarte maintenant pratiquement terminée.

Il fut surpris de constater que l'expression de Castiel s'était un instant assombrie avant de reprendre son stoïcisme habituel.

\- Je ne crois pas que père approuve, dit il amèrement.

 _Bien joué_ , pensa Dean, _tu l'as rendu triste maintenant_. Il posa l'assiette vide de tarte à coté de lui et vit arriver un ballon rouler dans sa direction. Deux enfants accoururent pour le récupérer. Dean se leva et leur renvoya le ballon du pied. Aucuns des deux enfants ne regardèrent Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils en se rasseyant sur la balancelle.

\- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis ? demanda Dean.

Castiel resta silencieux un instant et là encore Dean eut l'impression d'avoir dit la mauvaise chose.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Ah, non ?

\- Non…Ce sont les amis de Jimmy et Gabriel a invité beaucoup d'enfants du quartier comme toi et Sam, il se tourna alors vers Dean une expression un peu triste sur le visage, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis je le crains à part Jimmy et Gabriel.

\- Oh !…..Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis non plus, avoua Dean un sourire embarrassé sur le visage, seulement Sammy.

Les deux enfants se fixèrent de nouveau pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Castiel pivote la tête légèrement et pose son attention sur le petit paquet toujours posé à coté de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel, pointant le cadeau du doigt.

\- Oh! dit Dean gêné, il avait complètement oublié l'existence du cadeau, rien du tout.

Il tenta de le cacher u derrière lui mais pas assez vite apparemment.

\- Il y a mon nom dessus, dit Castiel, tête penchée sur le coté, les yeux plissés regardant avec intérêt derrière l'épaule de Dean comme s'il pouvait voir à travers

Dean se maudit d'avoir fait une étiquette customisée avec des crayons de couleurs, paillettes et tous les trucs de filles de Sam. Il avait même essayé de soigner son écriture. Le pire de tout devait être le paquet cadeau pastel procuré par Bobby décoré de petites étoiles bleues. _Rhaâa_ , on ne devait pas faire plus « gonzesse » que ça comme son père disait.

\- Je peux l'avoir ?

Dean avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges d'embarras. Il fit l'erreur de jeter un œil vers Castiel. Celui-ci arborait une expression de chien battu rivalisant voir, avec l'aide de ses gros yeux bleus, surpassant Sammy. Incapable de résister, Dean lui tendit le paquet et Castiel le prit avec révérence. Ses yeux brillèrent et un petit sourire apparu aux recoins de sa bouche. Il ouvrit le paquet délicatement et ses yeux s'élargirent un instant. Il posa l'objet délicatement dans sa paume, leva le bras et l'étudia avec émerveillement.

Il s'agissait d'un petit ange que Dean avait réalisé avec divers morceaux de fers trouvés dans la casse. Dean n'était peut-être pas malin comme son petit frère mais il savait se servir de ses mains. Bobby l'avait seulement aidé avec la soudure mais sinon il avait réalisé ce petit ange de fer aux ailes déployées tout seul.

\- C'est magnifique, merci Dean, dit Castiel et il semblait vraiment honnête.

Dean garda son air embarrassé mais au fond de lui, il était vraiment content.

\- Ma maman disait toujours que les anges veillaient sur nous, dit soudainement Dean. C'était un sujet dont il ne parlait normalement à personne, même à Sam. Bobby m'a dit que tu étais appelé d'après un ange alors j'ai eu l'idée de faire ça. Je sais que c'est stupide, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, et par rapport aux autres cadeaux, c'est….

\- Tais-toi, Dean, coupa Castiel avec autorité, ce n'est pas stupide au contraire c'est parfait. Je suis sûr que c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai jamais eu.

Dean voulu lui dire que non, que ce n'était que quelques misérables petits bouts de ferraille collés ensemble et pas …..une jeep miniature ! Mais les yeux de Castiel brillaient avec tellement d'intensité et d'honnêteté qu'il se tut et se contenta de continuer de rougir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu ne vas pas….Je sais pas moi aller jouer à quelque chose, voir le poney, n'importe quoi…

\- Oh non, je pensais rester ici tranquillement.

\- Pas moyen mec ! C'est ton anniversaire, t'es sensé t'amuser !

Dean parlait avec animation refusant de croire qu'un chouette gars comme Castiel allait passer toute la fête assis tout seul dans un coin. C'est un peu ce qu'il projetait de faire lui-même mais ce n'était pas son anniversaire, bon sang. Même lui et Sammy réussissaient à s'amuser ce jour là. Et pourtant ils étaient d'habitude dans des motels pourris au milieu de nulle part. Tout son inconfort de se mêler à la fête avait disparu. Il était maintenant en mission.

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je crois que je saurais pas quoi faire tout seul…..

\- Allez, dit Dean prenant la main de Castiel, ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens avec toi !

Dean afficha son sourire made-in-Winchester. Castiel se relaxa et se laissa entrainer vers les festivités.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean, répondit Castiel avec une petite moue mécontente quoique adorable.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait rejoindre Gabriel ?

Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour regarder le stand de Gabriel qui continuait d'enchainer les numéros. Dean leva un sourcil quand il aperçut celui-ci avec d'innombrables cerceaux ondulant le long de son corps.

\- Peut-être pas, dit Dean, Castiel hocha la tête affirmativement, et Jimmy tu veux pas aller jouer avec lui ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers son jumeau qui parlait avec animation, Amélia à ses cotés, à un groupe d'enfants. Ils mangeaient des glaces.

\- Je crois qu'il préférerait rester avec ses amis, je ne veux pas le déranger, dit tristement Castiel.

Dean voulu protester mais il sentit bien que le regard soudain brillant de tristesse du jeune garçon avait une signification plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Peut-être plus tard, si ils devenaient amis, Castiel pourrait se confier à lui. Oui, il aimerait ça, il était fort pour garder les secrets et réconforter les autres.

\- Bah, on dirait que tu es coincé avec moi alors, dit Dean en souriant et frappant amicalement l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, répondit-il, un petit sourire aux coins des levers.

\- Ah Cas', tu me fais du mal.

Castiel paniqua un instant, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop littéral et il ne comprenait jamais les sarcasmes ou l'ironie. Mais il sentit que Dean le « charriait » ( il agita de petites mains mentales pour effectuer les guillemets) et se relaxa. Un sentiment de chaleur lui parcouru le corps et l'emplit de contentement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Peut-être que Dean pourrait devenir son ami. Il était plein d'espoir en suivant le blondinet à la recherche d'une activité récréative.

Dean statua pour le chamboule' tout. Il fut étonné quand la personne qui tenait le stand salua Castiel d'une façon trop polie pour un enfant et l'appela respectueusement «Mr.Novak ». Autrement, il semblait ravi de voir Castiel et l'encouragea en lui donnant plus de balles que de nécessaire. Castiel se révéla étonnement acceptable à ce jeu, à la grande surprise de Dean. Sa visée n'était pas mauvaise, le seul problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre suffisamment de force dans ses balles, les boites de conserves restant malheureusement immobiles après ses lancers.

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse lancer plus fort, dit-il avec un peu de dépit.

Dean, fana de baseball, n'eut aucun mal à dégommer toutes les boites. Il cria mentalement vengeance pour le pauvre Castiel à chaque tir gagnant.

Le type tenant le stand tendit à Dean une énorme peluche de Bob l'éponge. Il la prit avec suspicion et un peu de dégout.

\- Euh, tu la veux, Cas' ?

\- Non, Dean, tu l'as gagnée.

\- Prends-là, Cas !

\- Non, Dean, j'en ai déjà un nombre ridiculement élevé, de plus…., il observa Bob, les yeux plissés et la tête légèrement sur le coté. Tic que Dean remarqua être redondant chez lui, il à l'air totalement aliéné, je ne crois pas avoir le désir de posséder une telle…créature.

Dean éclata de rire.

\- Ouais, d'accord avec toi, tu dis ça comme si tu n'avais jamais regardé bob l'éponge de ta vie !

\- Je ne crois pas…C'est une éponge, vraiment ? demanda Castiel fixant toujours l'énorme peluche que tenait Dean.

\- C'est un dessin animé, je regarde quelque fois avec Sammy ( il regardait « plus » que quelque fois, mais il n'allait pas dire ça à Castiel. )

\- Oh ! Non…Michaël n'aime pas trop que nous regardions la télévision.

\- Michael ? C'est ton grand frère ?

\- L'ainé, oui, acquiesça Castiel. Enfin avec Luc, ils sont nés le même jour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls jumeaux Jimmy et toi ?

Castiel acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Wow !

Dean alla rapidement poser la peluche sur la balancelle disant qu'il pourrait toujours la donner à Sam plus tard.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent ensuite vers la pêche aux canards. Et Dean rigola tout du long aux commentaires de Castiel exprimant son scepticisme face au jeu. Les crochets sur les canards n'étaient pas « réalistes », la même canne à pêche sur un vrai canard la ferait certainement se briser et d'autres choses du même acabit.

Castiel confronté au monde extérieur était souvent confus et quelques malheureuses expérience avec des enfants de son âge lui faisait d'habitude limiter ses interactions au minimum, car souvent on finissait par se moquer de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dean, il riait de bon cœur avec lui et non de lui malgré toutes ses maladresses. Il avait peut être exagéré quelques uns de ses commentaires sur les canards afin de l'amuser encore plus.

Dean et Castiel allaient s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouvait le poney quand ils entendirent un cri se rapprocher d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Sam terrifié et sanglotant de toutes ses forces vint se jeter dans les bas de Dean qui entra instantanément en mode « big brother ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

\- howoun….houlmoun…marmonna Sam imprégnant le t-shirt de son frère de larmes et de morves.

\- Quoi ? Il regarda Castiel d'un air paniqué.

Gabriel arriva alors à leur rencontre. Sam continuait à pleurer incontrôlablement contre la poitrine de Dean.

\- Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Gabriel avait un air désolé sur le visage. Il avait ôté son chapeau de magicien et se passait la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

\- Aucune idée, Deano ! Tout se passait formidablement bien. J'allais emmener Sammy et d'autres petites rase-mottes manger une part de gâteau quand il s'est mit à hurler et a courir comme un dératé !

Dean se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de comprendre les plaintes de Sam.

\- Oh ! C'est un clown, c'est ça ?

Sam hocha la tête. Dean embrassa son frère et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter. Castiel cligna rapidement les yeux et Gabriel leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Un clown ? Tu veux dire, ce clown là-bas ? Gabriel pointa du doigt l'endroit où un clown se tenait faisant de petits animaux avec des ballons.

Sam resserra son étreinte sur son frère.

\- Ouais, soupira Dean, Sammy à la terreur des clowns.

\- Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un clown ? demanda Gabriel incrédule, les mains posées sur ses hanches comme si il était la cible d'une offense personnelle.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour….hm… « quelqu'un » lui a fait voir « ça », dit Dean faiblement ( oh, il n'était pas fier d'être à l'origine de la phobie de son petit frère)

\- Bien joué, Deano !

\- Ouais, je sais….

Gabriel claqua ses doigts.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sammy, dit-il avec assurance, je vais m'en occuper, RHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et il couru en hurlant vers le pauvre clown qui se mit à courir à son tour afin d'essayer de lui échapper.

Ils se poursuivirent dans tout le terrain pendant de nombreuses minutes. Dean et Sam regardaient ce spectacle médusés. Castiel habitué aux exubérances de son frère fronça juste légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il est complètement dingue, dit Dean.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement, Sam renifla, faisant remonter la morve coulant de son nez.. Un moment plus tard, Gabriel revint vers eux, complètement essoufflé.

\- Je l'ai vaincu, dit-il brandissant le nez du clown comme un trophée.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Sam regarda Gabriel avec une espèce de fascination et prit maladroitement le nez, un peu dégouté malgré tout.

Gabriel ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam et fit un clin d'œil à Dean. Sam reniflait toujours un peu du fait de sa crise de larmes mais il semblait s'être remis et souriait maintenant faiblement toujours en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère.

\- Oh ! Cassie-cat ! s'écria soudain Gabriel, mais tu es sorti de ta tanière ! Ah, je savais que j'avais eu raison de t'inviter Deano, je suis tellement génial…..C'en est presque embarrassant.

Il s'auto-congratula un moment avant d'entrainer toute la petite bande avec lui dans différentes activités. Dean n'était d'abord pas très content que Gabriel les accompagne mais il fallait avouer que son enthousiasme était communicatif. Même Castiel semblait un peu plus souriant sous sa face de porcelaine et les larmes de Sam avaient presque disparues. Dean supposait donc que ce n'était pas si mal même s'il aurait bien aimé apprendre à connaitre Castiel un peu mieux.

L'apogée de la rigolade arriva cependant aux dépends de Gabriel.

Ils étaient allés voir le poney et aucun des enfant n'étaient vraiment partants pour faire une petite promenade avec l'animal.

\- Pourquoi tu ne montes pas dessus, toi ? dit Dean à l'attention de Gabriel et _Wow_ , il s'étonnait lui-même d'être devenu si confortable en présence des deux Novaks en si peu de temps.

\- Je ne peux pas Deano, je suis un adulte, je ne veux pas tuer cette pauvre bête.

\- En fait, Mr. Novak, intervint le type qui retenait l'animal par les rênes, je crois que vous êtes assez compact pour tenir sur Anémone.

Gabriel resta un moment bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? « Compact » ? « Compact » ?

Le son des rires des trois enfants interrompirent sa colère. ( oui, sa taille avait toujours été un sujet sensible). Dean était plié de rire et s'appuyait désespérément sur Castiel pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sam riait de toutes ses dents et Castiel agitait bizarrement ses épaules, son petit sourire habituel étendu à presque la totalité de sa bouche ce qui devait correspondre à son équivalent du fou rire.

Pour Gabriel voir son pauvre petit frère sourire valait bien une petit éraflure de son égo donc il reparti de plus belle dans ses pitreries habituelles.

Ils couvrirent pratiquement toues les activités disponibles passant un bon moment sauf pour le manège qui n'eut pas l'approbation de Castiel. Le temps fila rapidement et c'était bientôt l'heure pour Dean et Sam de repartir chez Bobby.

Ils décidèrent de conclure la fête en dégustant quelques pâtisseries et revinrent s'installer sur la balancelle.

Dean était au milieu savourant une part du fameux gâteau d'anniversaire. Sam à sa droite examinait avec suspicion une part de « tarte mystère » que lui avait tendu Gabriel. Castiel, à sa gauche picorait lui aussi le gâteau d'anniversaire. Dans son autre main, il tenait possessivement le petit ange de fer. Gabriel, lui se tenait devant eux, une assiette dans chaque main et d'autres douceurs dépassant de ses poches.

Dean totalement absorbé par sa communication spirituelle avec la pâtisserie ne remarqua le petit corps de Castiel se reposer de plus en plus sur lui. Il entendit vaguement une petite voix dire « merci, Dean ».

Quand il reprit ses esprit, Castiel avait la tête sur son épaule visiblement assoupi.

Gabriel se rapprocha d'eux et regarda Castiel avec affection.

-Aw, c'est mignon, trop d'émotions pour le pauvre Cassie-cat!

Gabriel se pencha apparemment pour transporter Castiel mais son attention se tourna vers le petit ange de fer que le petit garçon endormi tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il tout haut à personne en particulier.

\- Hm, c'est…euh, mon cadeau pour Cas, dit Dean d'une toute petite voix embarrassée.

Gabriel le regarda un instant. L'intensité de son regard n'avait rien à voir avec sa légèreté habituelle. Un sourire honnête apparu sur son visage et il ébouriffa avec enthousiasme les cheveux de Dean qui ne pouvait s'échapper sans réveiller l'autre garçon endormi.

Gabriel extirpa délicatement son petit frère de Dean et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Allez, Castiel, il est temps d'aller au dodo.

Il allait partir mais s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers Dean.

\- Tu veux venir ?

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

\- Mais….. Sammy ?

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Dean ! répondit Sam grimaçant après sa dernière bouchée de tarte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Deano. Meg !

La jeune femme brune s'avança avec une révérence feinte.

\- Garde un œil un instant sur le petit caribou, tu veux ?

\- Oui, m'sieur Novak

\- Allez viens, Deano.

Dean suivit Gabriel dans les méandres du manoir Novak. Ils franchirent les marches d'un imposant escalier en marbre et arrivèrent dans un immense couloir. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de pièces à cet étage tout aussi richement décoré que le rez-de-chaussée. Dean collait Gabriel de près, intimidé par l'immensité et l'opulence des lieux. Gabriel remarquant l'attitude de Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Pratiquement tout au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte où était collée une petite affiche portant les prénoms de Jimmy et de Castiel. La seule preuve qu'il y avait des enfants vivant dans cette maison.

\- Aide-moi tu veux Deano ?

Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour que Gabriel puisse entrer sans trop bousculer son petit frère. Il le suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre qui était anormalement immense comme le reste de la maison. Elle était clairement divisée en deux parties. D'un coté des jouets, balles et autres jeux, de l'autre une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres qui s'étendait d'ailleurs un peu partout tout autour. Dean devina que cette partie de la pièce devait être celle de Castiel et ne fut pas étonné quand Gabriel se rapprocha du lit présent de ce coté. Dean leva la couette et Gabriel posa délicatement Castiel dans le lit comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée. Il eut un peu de mal à extirper le petit ange de la main de l'enfant et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il borda ensuite son petit frère et lui embrassa le front. Dean regardait en ayant un peu le sentiment de s'introduire dans un moment privé mais il eut un élan supplémentaire de sympathie pour Gabriel. Il avait beau faire le pitre en permanence, il tenait vraiment à son petit frère et ça c'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait comprendre et respecter.

Dean pensait qu'ils allaient partir mais à la place Gabriel s'assit délicatement sur le lit, passa affectueusement la main à travers les cheveux de son petit frère et prit l'ange de fer inspectant l'objet avec gravité.

\- Tu sais Deano, murmura-t-il soudain, c'est vraiment un cadeau très spécial que tu lui as fait là.

\- C'est…juste …un bout de fer…..je…

\- Non, Dean, l'utilisation de son prénom sans additif fit comprendre au jeune garçon que Gabriel était sérieux, tu vois, le pauvre Castiel à été très malade pendant très longtemps.

Dean pâlit immédiatement des images de sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital l'assaillirent.

Gabriel remarquant son expression affolée poursuivit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va mieux, il est en totale rémission, même si il sera toujours un peu plus faible que la plupart des autres enfants. Il est resté très longtemps à l'hôpital ou tout seul dans sa chambre avec ses livres pour seule compagnie. Bien sûr, il y avait Jimmy ou moi qui lui rendions souvent visite mais il n'a jamais pu vraiment se faire d'amis. Il ne s'est jamais plaint mais je pense qu'il a du se sentir très seul. Dis-moi Dean, tu crois que tu aimerais être l'ami de Castiel ?

Le jeune garçon resta un instant muet. Il avait vraiment apprécié cet après midi avec lui mais…il regarda ses chaussures tout en agitant nerveusement ses pieds. C'était le genre de discussion dont il avait horreur.

\- Hm,…J'aimerais bien…mais est-ce qu'il sera d'accord ? Je veux dire…Je n'ai rien de spécial.....

Gabriel cligna rapidement les yeux et regarda Dean avec affection

\- Je crois au contraire que tu es très spécial Deano. Et je suis sûr que Castiel serait très heureux d'être ton ami. En fait je suis certain que vous l'êtes déjà. Allez, laissons blanche neige dormir.

Il commença a se diriger vers la sortie mais se retourna constatant que Dean ne l'avait pas suivi et gardait toujours la tête baissée sans bouger.

\- Quoi ? Deano ?

\- Hm…peut-être que je pourrais lui laisser un mot…comme il s'est endormi je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

\- Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir

Dean trouva une feuille sur le bureau de Castiel qui était placé non loin du lit. Il remarqua que le bureau était en fouillis comme le reste des affaires de Castiel alors que le coté de Jimmy semblait être rangé au millimètre. Il choisit un crayon, griffonna quelques mots et le plaça en dessous de l'ange.

Il retrouva ensuite Sam là où il l'avait laissé, soulant de paroles Meg qui lança un soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit arriver.

Bientôt Anna les informa que Bobby était là pour les récupérer. Sam et Dean firent leurs adieux à Gabriel et quittèrent le manoir Novak, pleins d'images et de bons souvenirs dans la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sam parlait avec animation des événements de la journée à Bobby. Dean avait la tête posée contre la vitre et observait le manoir disparaitre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était plein d'espoir.

Dans ses rêves, cette nuit là, Castiel avait de petites ailes noires. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas tout seul. Un petit garçon blonds aux yeux verts, la tête parsemée de petites taches de rousseur était avec lui.

\- Hey, Cas', on va jouer ?

Castiel hocha la tête, ses petites ailes autrefois brisées dans ses cauchemars s'agitaient maintenant joyeusement derrière son dos. Il se précipita à la rencontre de son ami,.


End file.
